


Wake up and smell the coffee #50-18-18

by Palytoxin



Series: Love & Pride [16]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Memory, The secret of Rafa’s coffee, Yacht coursing, unbeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palytoxin/pseuds/Palytoxin
Summary: Roger found out the secret of Rafa’s coffee*related to part 13





	Wake up and smell the coffee #50-18-18

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this part is Roger showed off his flirting skill and how he kept making fun at Rafa like a five-year-old. 
> 
> Please be free to comment～it's always a pleasure to know your thought or get kudos.  
> Thanks for reading~xoxo

Sprawling on the comfy couch on the back deck of Rafa’s beautiful yacht, Roger let out an insuppressible yawn.

The drowsiness on his face is no way to be ignored. It’s his bad definitely, he couldn’t blame anyone but himself. Because he had a difficulty to keep his hands off Rafa, they had no choice but skip their breakfast and rushed to the harbor barely in time to meet the interview team, he didn’t have time for his wake-up routine coffee. And he forgets the expresso machine in the galley is out of order too.

He is toying his mobile and nattering with Benito and Titín, but doesn’t pay much attention to. He is too sleepy. He doesn’t have to be here really, but who is he that would miss an opportunity for coursing and lounging on the beautiful summer the Mediterranean Sea and watching Rafa pose and show his gorgeous body? Roger hardly tears his eyes away even after all these years staying close to his beautiful partner. Rafael matches perfectly up to his sea. Sometimes he fantasizes, maybe his boy was a merman prince, otherwise, how could he have so much trouble with his legs?

“ I wish they could have an interval that Rafa‘d make me some coffee....,” he mutters and a heavy yawn slips out again.

“I don’t know Rafa makes coffee. ” Benito responds in surprise.

”He was into it for a while.... 06 or 07. It’s a good distraction from Wimbledon. But it’s really terrible. All of us drunk a looooot. It wasn’t good at the beginning. “

Titín grimaces bitterly that makes Benito smile in sympathy. They all know how single-minded Rafa is when he dives himself into something. But Roger is fully woken. It’s enough for him to put two and two together that Rafa learned to make coffee as his birthday present.

***

Things had sort of gotten to some balance since that night in London, no more uneasy smiles, nonsense greetings, except Rafael got blushing easily around him. He couldn’t be more pleased about that. However, he was also, for the first time, aware that how many people looked at Rafael ulteriorly and how oblivious Rafael was to those gazes. Once in the player’s party in Stuttgart, he spotted a man standing inadequately close and kept touching Rafael’s shoulder and back right at the time he entered the ballroom. He positioned himself between and blocked that man off seamlessly. He was annoyed at Rafael’s unwariness. But that’s not the thing caught his attention the most. The way Rafael’s whole face lit up all at once he noticed who’s beside him seizing up Roger’s mind more than anything could in a long time.

“Rogi! I no know you come. They say you no play here. “

Rafael beamed. It’s really good to know how he could affect Rafael’s mood. He smiled and leaned closer, whispering to the boy’s ear. “I come to see you.” The beautiful flush spreading over was worthy of his driving all the way from Basel.

He pulled the Mallorcan into a half-hug and tried really hard to suppress the want of kissing him right here. They texted a lot, called sometimes, but nothing compared to have Rafael by his side that he could touch and feel the vibration caused by laughing pass through where their shoulders pressed against each other and the steady warmth radiated from Rafael not only spread to his body but also penetrated the deep of his chest. They talked nonstop for hours like there's endless stuff they could share with. The way Rafael spoke with his brows and hands made him laugh so hard that his face hurt.

“You’ll play Cincinnati, right?”

“Si, I play Montreal then Cincinnati. “

“Me too, you gonna give me a birthday present there. My B-Day is 8th, August. “

“It’s not fair. My birthday is in June. “ Rafael pouted. He was always captivated by the boyish expression Rafael showed openly time after time.

“I’ll give you a belated present too, deal?”

“Que?”

“I’ll take this as a yes. See you Montreal, Rafael. Good luck for the tournament. ”

He finally failed to restrain himself but steal a quick kiss under the cover of shadow in the dim booth. Seeing Rafael blush all over again even his ear tips got red and hiding his face on Roger’s shoulder, he couldn’t stop grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

*Montreal *

He spotted Rafael at the practice court in Montreal.

He was glowing.

The Mediterranean sun had tanned his skin beautifully, like a well-burnished bronze that could gleam itself. It’s hard to not take a look, okay, take a lot of looks. He knew there’re some weird girls keeping spying his every encounter with Rafael on the internet. He was caught too many times that he’s staring. But who would know better than him that Rafael has a perfect body?

  
Rafael wandered into the player’s lounge when Roger was unwinding and sipping his coffee idly. They hadn’t seen each other for almost three weeks. It’s natural that he held his late lunch and joined Roger. They shared how their vocations went. Roger flew to the Maldives. He loves the sun and sea and the pure relaxing atmosphere there. It’s hard for him to get completely loosen up from the high-pressure professional athlete life. Rafael went home after his win in Stuttgart, spending most of his time onboard with childhood friends. The perfect tan showed everything.

“You come next year. I take you on board. We catch fish and my mama cook it. It’s the best meal in Manacor. I miss it so much when I on tour. “

He’d like to listen Rafael talking about his island, his eyes sparkling shiningly. But Roger felt himself get too less attention.

“You didn’t miss me when you’re not on tour?”

Rafael cut off abruptly like his tongue was gotten by cats. He stared at Roger, face getting red in a detectable speed. Roger couldn’t help himself but smirk.

“Rogi!”

“Hmm? Did you?” He rose his right brow high, questioning.

Rafael opened and closed his mouth a few time but finally said nothing and punched him lightly on the shoulder then stormed off in embarrassment.

  
He burst off giggles like an idiot on his own. Some people around were drawn and peeking, but he couldn’t care less. He felt a little bad that Rafael didn’t finish his meal though. It would take him a lot of work to coax Rafael into talking to him again. Still joshing the boy was too much fun. The responses he got were too intriguing that he hardly stop himself do it repeatedly.

He pulled out his mobile and called the hotel, asking for serving the same dishes and one additional chocolate cake to Rafael’s room after he went back, hoping Rafael wouldn’t go too difficult on him.

  
Montreal didn’t go very well. Rafael left first, then he. They both lost to the same player. He started feeling annoyed towards the Serbian.

*Cincinnati*

He was prying about his present whenever they met. But the kid kept his mouth tightly shut. He hardly got any clew. Anyway, he had done preparing it long ago. Rafael wasn’t a fastidious person, a box of chocolates was enough. And he could proudly say that Swiss had the best chocolate in the world.

He would have put the well-wrapped box added a tiny bouquet on the bed in Rafael’s room to amaze him, but his uncle and team always stayed around. He mailed the present to Rafael’s hotel in Cincinnati. Of course, he knew where Rafa would stay at. The current world number one could always have some privilege.

He went to Rafael’s room the night he landed. He ought to receive the present once he checked in. Roger asked the manager to deliver it subtly. He didn’t leave a signature, the one hand-written sentence should enough for Rafael to recognize him, hopefully. He knocked the wood door lightly. It was late, but he couldn’t wait any longer.

“Hola, Rogi!”

“Hi, Rafael. Have you get the present?”

“Oh, thank you so much, Rogelio. The chocolate is very delicious.”

They moved toward the couch, but he didn’t see the limit edition metal box from Lindt.

“I put them in suitcase. I get fat if eat them all”

“You’re not fat”

“I no want get fat. Roig say it’s bad for my knees. “ Rafael winced, the strain on his face was not unnoticeable.

He knew the unlucky records for Rafael when it came to injuries but he came back stronger every time, didn’t he? A box of chocolates should not hurt. Pushing aside the unpleasant thought, he went straight forward to his aim.

“ You’ve been teasing me enough. Where’s my present?”  
“Hmm, it too late. “  
“What?”  
“No good for sleep, I no give to you now. “

He never got tired to see Rafael stumbling sheepishly and getting annoyed at himself for his incapability of language. It’s too adorable. Sometimes he was distracted too much and forgot what he wanted to do in the first place, just like tonight. It turned out to be he cornered the boy on the damn uncomfortable couch, unashamedly made out until they both got off like an insatiable teenager that he had never been even when he really was one. But he finally had the promise of his present would be ready after their photo shooting the next morning.

  
Photo shooting was nothing special, just like numerous times before. He arrived a little early before his scheduled time and saw Rafael on his session. It’s still a conundrum to him why this boy could be a completely different person on and off the court, how much he was reluctant and shy about showing himself, on the other hand unreservedly gave all his passion and determination on every match. His part went fast and smoothly with a nervous Rafael pacing behind the cameraman. He had no idea what the boy’s thinking about but it’s enough to hook him up and the anticipation was getting higher.

  
They want back to the hotel together by the official van. And Rafael just couldn’t keep still. He was biting his nail constantly and his legs bouncing up and down like he was about to flee away once the vehicle stopped.

“Hey, I won’t eat you.” He placed a hand on the top of Rafael’s left knee. He stayed still for seconds then lifted his eye on Roger, his face was flushing. And Roger could guess pretty well what’s going on his head. He couldn’t help but laugh and mess up the boy’s hair. He didn’t know he could be so much fond of a kid. If there hadn’t been a driver, he would have definitely kissed him right now.

  
He was mesmerized by the boy’s face. He was so focused that he frowned like he was doing his pre-match routine. He almost felt jealous of the tools in his hands. As if noticing his gaze, Rafael lifted his face a little bit and cast a look at him from under his thick black lashes. Some memories flashed back and Roger felt his breath hitching and something inside his chest tightened. He restrained himself, keeping himself still from reaching out his hand and touching and destroying the moment.

He took a sip, seemed to be happy with his work, then pouring a cup and pushing it toward Roger. It indeed smelled good with perfect golden sheen above the deep brownish liquid. But his mind wasn’t there.

“Happy birthday, Rogelio. “

The smile full of pure sincerity and genuine fondness captivated him. He grabbed his arm and pulled the boy into his hold. His hands were soon climbing up to his neck and lifting the tanned face to meet his eyes. The liquid-amber were reflecting nothing but him and he was lost. Eventually, he didn’t taste the coffee form the cup but from the soft mouth. The exquisitely prepared present was totally wasted.

***

He couldn’t come up where the set of coffee tools was. He wasn’t patient enough to deal with that stuff back then, let alone he was completely uncaring about the present itself. All his mind was intrigued by the mysterious Spanish boy.

The bittersweet he tasted inside Rafa’s mouth was all his memory about his 26th birthday. And he never expected that would become the unexpelled undertone lingering through whole the relationship between Rafael and himself.

He can’t believe how much he had lost, the unreserved trust and openly affectionate and more other things that came without any effort had gone with just a little bit carelessness.

  
He is too focusing on his own thoughts to notice a pair of hands reaching from behind and touching his temple gently.

“Hey...you ok?” Rafa whispered softly into his ear.

He doesn’t answer, just turns his head and leaves a tiny kiss on the calloused palm.

“Get inside and have some rest?” His chin rests on his shoulder and the warm breathe tickles. Rafa knows he gets seasick easily if he doesn’t sleep enough.

“No, I wanna stay here. Could you make me some coffee?”

“Si.”

Rafa wends toward the open galley and Roger follows him closely. He drapes himself over Rafa’s back right after they leave the sight of others. He keeps that way even Rafa moves along the countertop preparing the tools. It becomes a little bit annoying when Rafa’s grinding the beans and he has to twist his elbow to not bump on Roger’s stomach.

“You’re so clingy, what happened?”

“Nothing. “

Roger’s voice is muffled as he buries his nose on Rafa’s hair, nuzzling constantly.

Rafa put the grinder down and turned around in Roger’s hold. He slides both hands up from Roger’s lower back and reaching his face.

“Hmm?”

Roger’s look a little bit reluctant, like he is not sure what he’s doing. He tightens both arms around Rafa’s waist.

“ I just knew why you leaned making coffee. “

“ I’m so happy and thankful. You cared so much about my birthday present. “

Now it’s Rafa who looks awkwardly sheepish. He doesn’t know who Roger knew that from. He feels utterly exposed even he is well-dressed and they have seen each other more than naked thousand times. He couldn’t help but squirm in Roger’s hands and hide his face on the Swiss’s shoulder.

“Rogi, it no... It. ...it just difficult to buy one for you. You have everything. “

“Not had everything...didn’t have you that time.”

“Rogelio....” Rafa hugs back tightly.

  
“Mr. Nadal, could we start the next part?”

A calling interrupts their sentimentality. They hear the assistant‘s footsteps and soon after she gets into the cabin, she blushes and flees away, shouting that she is sorry. But they don’t miss the tiny, complicit smile of fondness appearing on her face. They’ve acquainted with this now. They got a lot of that kind of smiles at the beginning of the news of them together spreading out. Rafa was confused at first, then realizing after Roger told him that some girls think it’s too heartbreaking to see either of them being with a woman that they’d rather them to be with each other. Rafa googled it and found maybe in all those years they’re separated, they were not as subtle as they thought. But just a little bit deep in his mind, Roger knows, it’s because of him playing with fire. Sometimes he did those things on purpose and Rafa was his best conspirator.

They look into each other’s eyes, there’re something soft and familiar and sparkling warmly, then burst off giggles without loosening their hug. And Roger steals a final kiss before releasing Rafa for his commitment. He is so happy that he insists on coming along rather than staying home and sleeping his half-day off.


End file.
